Various support structures, such as framing channels and concrete insert channels, are generally used for framing and mounting and for structural supports during construction of various facilities or buildings. In the beginning phase of the construction, the concrete insert channels are often imbedded into poured concrete of floor, ceiling, or wall. Once the concrete dries up and hardens, the concrete insert channels are used to support other structures such as pipes, wires, etc.
Generally, the concrete insert channels have various openings which must be sealed to prevent concrete from flowing into the concrete insert channel during the concrete pouring. In order to prevent the ingress of the concrete, currently, a foam insert is used to fit tightly inside the concrete insert channel across the entire length of the channel and thereafter, plugs are applied to each end of the channel to seal all the openings. Alternately, a metal sheet plate may be crimped inside the concrete insert channel to prevent the ingress of concrete. However, the current methods are difficult to operate due to the tight and limited space available inside the concrete insert channel.
Accordingly, although various concrete insert channel assemblies for preventing ingress of concrete are available currently in the marketplace, further improvements are possible.